


No Lies

by AceLucky



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hugging, Jealousy, Kissing, Multi, Reader Insert, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: Having feelings for ones friend, especially one for whom is so wanted at night by others and is surrounded by 'myth and legend' when it comes to the bedroom, can be difficult. Tyrion helps encourage the reader to confess their feelings to Pod.





	No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Pod fic, I wanted to keep it short, sweet and safe for work. But I might eventually write a part 2!   
> He's such an adorable (and underrated - though maybe not quite so much now) character, who definitely deserves some love!

There were few who you found you could be confident around, Podrick was one of them. He was always kind, he never judged and like you he could be a little clumsy. 

But there was something else in him, something that was starting to make you feel a little nervous. You’d heard the stories about him and the whores back in King’s Landing and heard so many jokes about how good he was in bed. It got you to wondering and then that’s when you noticed it, just how hard you’d fallen for Podrick Payne. 

When he disappeared with two giggling girls from the hall, you couldn’t help the stab of jealously you felt.

“You know,” Tyrion said as he sat beside you and started to fill your cup, “If your feelings are that strong, you really should just tell him.”

You felt your cheeks turn crimson and quickly downed some wine in an attempt to cover up your shame.

“It isn’t like that,” you muttered.

“Oh isn’t it? I could have sworn I saw your hand rest upon your thigh and teeth bite your lower lip as he disappeared with those girls, but what do I know,” Tyrion teased.

You felt tears well up in your eyes, Tyrion was observant but he was also wise and a good friend.

Your fist landed on the table, “Fine. Okay I admit it, I have feelings for him okay?” You cringed at your own use of the word feelings.

Tyrion smirked, “Well you know, there’s no time like the present.”

You felt yourself shrink into your chair, “A little late for that now don’t you think?” 

You closed your eyes as you tried to fight back the tears, your feelings for Podrick had grown rapidly since you first met him like wildflowers after a dry period in hot summer sun. Every time you thought of broaching the subject with him you changed your mind, it was as if you were about to stand up and ask to speak to him alone and then something would happen. Brienne would want to train with him, he would be approached by girls and disappear to bed etc.

Only this was a lie you told yourself, the truth was that this made you feel better. The fact that you told yourself you were going to do something about it and it wasn’t that you were a coward or backed out of it. No, something always got in the way. These were the lies you almost convinced yourself of. Truth was that every time you thought of approaching him, you would wait until it was too late, then curse under your breath and tell yourself next time. 

“You know,” Tyrion continued as he swirled his wine, “Time waits for no one.”

You nodded, “I know…well nothing I can do about it tonight, but tomorrow, tomorrow I will tell him.”

Tyrion placed a hand on yours and squeezed, “Y/N Make sure that you do.”

His voice was full of regret then, Tyrion you knew spoke from experience. His eyes were kind yet full of warning so you nodded and thanked him, this time would be the last time you debated saying something and then didn’t. 

The following morning you woke slowly as sunlight creeped across your blankets and finally casting it’s warmth on your face. It was then that you realised your mistake, too often you would wait until you saw Podrick and then make your excuses for not telling him the truth. So that morning you decided to change that and seek him out in the early hours of the day. 

At breakfast time you saw him, there was an overwhelming urge to rush over to him but you didn’t wish to seem over enthusiastic. Besides, Podrick looked tired…oh of course he looked tired… You remembered the night before, the woman, no women, who dragged him so eagerly off to bed. 

You pushed your food around your plate, yet your gaze barely left his direction. Tyrion’s hand on your shoulder was what brought you back to the present.

“Morning,” you offered a sad smile to him. 

“I meant what I said last night, there’s no use you putting yourself through this day after day you know.”

You gulped and bit your lower lip, “I know,” but your answer was barely audible, it didn’t have to be for Tyrion to know what you were thinking. 

When breakfast was finished you saw Podrick get up to leave, likely to find Brienne, this was it you had to say something now before it was too late. You ran after him, perhaps a little too keenly, nearly knocking several people out of the way as you went. 

“Podrick!” You called after him.

He stopped and turned round to face you, you’d been running so fast that you practically skidded to a halt and nearly crashed into him. 

“Morning,” Podrick smiled, no beamed at you, his smile was always so welcoming, genuine and yet that shy boy was still a part of him. 

“Podrick,” you repeated. You wanted to reach out and touch his shoulder but thought better of it, “I was wondering, could we take a walk…I need to talk to you about something.”

Podrick seemed concerned then, his expression froze but only for a moment before he nodded, “Of…of course,” he went to take your arm in his and the two of you walked out into the fresh morning air. 

For a moment you walked in silence, enjoying the sound of birdsong which you could make out just over the sound of men preparing for battle. 

Impossible, that was the best word to describe your situation. For Tyrion it seemed anything was easy, was simple, girls for one reason or another loved him. Though you guessed for him to admit feelings to another might be a slightly different situation.

In the end it was Podrick who prompted you to speak, his expression as always was so warm, even if he didn’t feel the same way as you, you were sure he would put your mind at ease.

Looking up at the branches of the trees you sighed, there had been so many times when you’d wished for a simpler life. The birds that nested there had no such worries. Podrick’s arm was on your shoulder now, making you look at him, in his eyes there was no escape from the truth.  
   
“Pod….I,” it was rare you called him Pod, only in moments of rare tenderness did you allow that name to slip between your lips.

He smiled, his thumb rubbing small circles on your shoulder, “I have to tell you something,” you straightened up your back, felt your feet firmed on the ground.

Podrick didn’t say anything, he waited patiently for you to continue, “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for some time. Part of me hoped it would be obvious so I wouldn’t have to say anything but that hasn’t happened and I can’t go on like this, lying to myself…lying to you.”

“L-lying? What, what about?” Podrick didn’t sound angry, more confused, clearly he had no idea what you were talking about.

“You…I, I see you every day, I watch you and see you laugh and smile and it makes me smile. When I’m around you I feel complete, my heart is lighter for you.”

You gulped and took a step closer to Podrick, your right hand reaching up to his face slowly, weary in case he pulled away. But when he remained still you cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes, now you had started to tell him how you really felt, it was difficult to stop.

“I…sometimes it’s difficult to be round you, it’s difficult when you’re slightly drunk and women…they flock to you.” You found yourself stroking his cheek now, “I’ve heard the stories…all the women want to sleep with you because of them.”

You could feel Podrick’s cheek flush under the heat of your palm, your own skin burning as bright as you cast your eyes to the ground for a moment.

“It’s really n-not like…” he stuttered.

You fell silent for a moment, his reaction so far was better than you had hoped for, he hadn’t tried to change the subject or back away from you, that was enough for you to keep trying.

“Podrick, when I see you disappear with them, I’m jealous okay?” You looked back up at him, “And I know that’s a terrible thing to be, that jealousy is ugly… but I can’t help it, the way that I feel about you it clouds all judgement and I cannot deny the fact that I….love you.”

Love. That perhaps was too strong a word in hindsight, only it was the truth and you’d promised him that much, so it had to be the whole truth.

“I love you,” you repeated, tears blurring your vision a little as they clouded your eyes. Your other hand clasped on his shoulder for support, “I love you and I had to tell you,” you looked at the ground still holding onto him tightly. Afraid to search his face for an answer.  
   
Podrick didn’t respond for a moment, his eyes just staring into yours, face still kind despite the lack of words. And then he stepped back and laughed.

Laughter? That was not what you had been expecting and the shame that now burnt on your cheeks showed this.

Although he was laughing, his hands hadn’t left you, though now they had travelled from your shoulder and were lightly gripping your lower arms. His cheeks too were burning and the laughter that omitted from him didn’t sound like cruelness, rather embarrassment and confusion.

“You’re….” that was all he managed to get out before looking at the floor, his feet shuffling as he did so.  
“I’m in love with you Podrick” you took a deep breath, “But it’s okay if you don’t feel the same, you don’t have to say it back…it’s okay. I just, I just couldn’t watch you any longer and not say anything it was killing me,” you confessed as you started to cry, unable to hold the tears back any longer.

“Hey, hey,” Podrick said as he stepped forward again and wrapped his arms around you pulling you into a tight embrace, “P-p-please don’t cry, not on account, on account of…on account,” he was struggling to get his words out you could tell. “N-not on account of of me.” He finally finished. 

You looked back up at him, the warmth on his face made you feel so safe, though his cheeks were still burning he was smiling, “I’m not so g-g-good with words so…” he didn’t say anymore instead he placed his hands on either side of your face. His palms were trembling but warm, slightly sweaty and as he touched your skin you felt a shiver run down your spine due to the contact. 

Podrick didn’t answer with words, instead as he took hold of you, he leaned in and pressed the softest kiss against your lips. You barely felt it as it was so gentle but that moment of intimacy meant everything to you, it was something you hoped to be true. When Podrick pulled back to gauge your reaction and you stood frozen, mouth slightly open in anticipation, awaiting another kiss, he pulled you close and placed his lips on yours again. This time the kiss was deeper, though it started slow he soon kissed with passion, his hands now reached up into your hair. That was when you knew it was the truth, in that kiss there was no room for lies. 

Your arms reached round his back and hugged him tightly, never wanting to break the kiss. There would be time to talk about this later, to discuss how long he had felt like that and to find out what exactly he did to those women for yourself. 

When the two of you finally broke the kiss for longer than a beat, you stood so that your foreheads were pressed together. Podrick’s hands now slid down from your hair and onto your cheeks once again, his thumb gently stroking you in small reassuring circles. 

“Y-y-your words…there’s no lies?” he asked trembling. 

“No lies,” you confirmed, finding it difficult now to contain your elation. 

Podrick let out a relieved sigh and chuckled lowly. You could feel his breath on your face as he did so, warm and inviting so much so that you found yourself kissing him once again.


End file.
